1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver, a situation-of-installation notification method, and a transmitting and receiving system, and is preferably applied to a television set having, for example, a transmitter and a receiver thereof connected to each other by radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, television sets each having a display formed with a liquid crystal panel or organic electroluminescent panel have prevailed. Accordingly, the television sets are requested to have a thin shape.
As one of the television sets, a television set in which: a transmitter including a tuner, a decoder, and others is separated from a receiver, which includes a display, a loudspeaker, and others, in order to achieve a thin shape; and the transmitter and receiver are connected to each other by radio has been proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-2008-61056 (patent document 1)).
The television set is designed so that when radio connection between the transmitter and receiver is established, a light-emitting diode (LED) included in, for example, the transmitter is lit or a message saying that the radio connection has been established is displayed on the display of the receiver.